


Halloween

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Het, Sparktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and John have a quiet moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [Sparktober](http://community.livejournal.com/sparktober/25991.html?thread=351623#t351623) and then [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/45575.html) on LJ.

Elizabeth hadn't expected Halloween to be this big a deal on Atlantis. Word had gotten out that General O'Neill had sent along a metric ton of candy as part of the Daedalus' latest haul. Elizabeth just hoped Hermiod had been exaggerating, but she wasn't sure Asgard did that.

There was an impromptu costume contest going on in the control tower. Laura was an ass-kicking fairy, Zelenka was in a Dracula cape - under protest, because he wasn't Romanian - and Teyla's son was a pumpkin. (No one knew where Jack had found a pumpkin costume to send along.) Torren won, of course. Who was going to compete with the youngest Lantean?

Athosian kids ran everywhere, hopped up on pure sugar and excitement at a new excuse to have fun. Elizabeth only hoped Teyla didn't murder her in her sleep. John had a skull mask, Rodney was dressed as some Canadian superhero he expected everyone to know, and Teyla and Ronon ignored the idea of costumes entirely. Ronon liked the candy, though, and Teyla laughed in delight at her people spreading throughout the city in celebration.

Kate was working in her office, Elizabeth knew, wearing a pair of devil horns on her head. John had ended up pestering her into wearing them in the mess this morning, and he'd found a set for Elizabeth and Teyla as well. They'd eyed each other and silently promised revenge later. The things they did for city morale meant John owed them.

All in all, it was an enjoyable day, and a welcome break from the stress they normally dealt with. Still, the best part of the day was when John stopped by her quarters late at night. He held up a bottle of chocolate syrup and smirked. "Trick or treat, Elizabeth?"

Treat. Definitely.

\--end--


End file.
